defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Quirog Frimark
History Due to recent changes, I'll have to update this page, the old information was how I was planning to make my character(it... didn't really work out). The coming to Feralas Just who are you..? "Where am I..?" "What am I doing here..?" "..." The girl was lying on the beach while these questions where spinning through her mind. But she kept slipping in and out of conciousness, so she couldn't give them much thought. "Hello there little girl, are you all right?" The girl opened her eyes to see an adult man's face right in front of her. Her first instinct was to claw at him, but she couldn't find the strength. ... Why would she want to do that anyway, he was smiling at her ... "I don't know, where are we?" "This, little girl, is what they call a beach and '''that' is what they call Feathermoon stronghold"'' The man was pointing at some huts made between the trees. "How did I get here?" The man was still smiling at her, altough she could also see another expression on his face, was he angry? No, he wasn't angry. Sad perhaps? No, no tears, so no sadness. She couldn't figure out the strange expression she had never seen before, so she didn't give it any mroe thought. "let's get you some clothes first, shall we?" The little girl looked down, seeing the rags which where perhaps once clothes, but not anymore. She tried to get up on her feet, but she couldn't find the strength and fell down as soon as she tried. "Here, let me help you, you look exhausted" Oh, she was. The man couldn't know how tired she felt. As soon as he held her in his arms, sleep immidiatly took her. "Just where did you come from, little girl...?" Take it easy... When the girl woke up, she was lying in a bed in a small room inside a wooden building. She noticed some food on the table beside the bed and she reached out for it. She couldn't reach the food, so she tried to climb out of the bed. This failed miserably and she smacked on the floor. Immidiatly an elf ran into the room. ((in Darnassian, sorry, no translator available atm))"I see you have finally woken, Johan was getting worried about you" "I'm... I'm sorry..?" The elf looked at her with a confused look and started talking in common with an elfish accent, barely noticeable though. "You're finally awake, Johan was getting worried about you" The girl had lost the attention of the elf in the middle of that sentence and was only staring at the food on the table. "Get back in bed, you're in no condition to be walking around. I'll help you eat something" the little girl crawled up, but her strength had left her long ago. The elf sighed, picked up the little girl(who was clearly underfed) and placed her on the bed. "There you go, now, keep in bed for at least two weeks. And here's your dinner. Don't eat it too fa--" Ignoring the elf as she got the food handed to her, the little girl immidiatly started eating as fast as she could. The elf frowned upon this, but kept quiet. the little girl kept to bed for about 5 days, but was horribly bored when she was alone. The human 'Johan' who found her came to her sometimes, as well as a number of different elves, but when she was alone, she was terribly bored. Sometimes Johan would ask her what she knew about herself, but she couldn't recall anything. As she started walking around again, she could assault Johan with more questions. About the elves, about the land and... well... about pretty much everything else. Your name is... "Okay, but now I have a question for you little girl" "What is it?" "Your name?" "My what?" "Your name, what is your name, I can't keep calling you little girl, can I?" "I... I don't know..." The man sighed, he figured she had suffered complete amnesia, but he had hoped she might have at least a glimpse of her memory. "Fine then... Is it okay if I give you a name?" The little girl shrugged, but looked at the man with quiet expectation, a name, that was something important to a person. "Hmm... how about Claire, my mother was called Claire, Claire Frimark?" The little girl looked shocked at him. "But, But... Can't I have my -own- name?" "Your own name eh?" The man thought about this for a second, he didn't expect that reaction from the girl, what was wrong with his mothers name? "Fine then, I'll make a little addition to it.. How about Quirog Claire Frimark?" "No-one is called like that right?" The man frowned, did he do something wrong again? "No.. I don't think so..." "OKAY! I will be Quirog Claire Frimark!" The girl was smiling at the man. The man, while smiling, quietly muttered to himself: "Well I'll be.." Yes, Stormwind' The next few years Quirog spend mainly with the elves. Her father(she called johan her father since he gave her her name) was usually traveling around selling goods. Quirog learned the basics of their language, how to use a bow, how to hunt, how to hide. She enjoyed exploring the forest and the ruins which could be found in it. Sometimes she went with her father to one of the elven outposts. When her father said he would go to Stormwind, a nagging feeling inside appeared. "Stormwind..?" "Yes dear, it's a large human city." "Stormwind..." "Yes dear, Stormwind" "... Can I go there?" "I don't see why you can't" "Cool" And thus, Quirog came to Stormwind. Quirog's time in Stormwind Quirog Frimark can be described as an always cheerful girl, always curious, yet also serious. Her first day in stormwind wasn't the best she could've arrived, running into trouble right away(barely escaping an horde attack by dragging her poisoned friend away from it, such a lucky girl she was) She thought of herself as weak and incompetent. And because her father used to be in the army, she decided to give that a go herself. And so it was that she got accepted in the blazing shields. In the shields, she got noticed by Marticore, who thought she had potential. He gave her a little test, to see how far she would go. Because she was complaining about how cold it was in dun morogh/loch'modan. She took the test, since she can't stand not being able to do things, which resulted in her being Marticore's student and a sickness which lasted for a week. Training as a shield, training as a student. Quirog physical condition is quite good. She is very fast and agile, but she lacks in strength. In a sparring duel with another private, she usually settles this by making quick feints before striking before they have a chance to react. In Marticore's training however, she was alone(and occasionaly Kainna), which only highlighted her lack of strength And so she trained with weighed bracers, a backpack filled with stones and more stones(altough these are only a small portion of the methods used by him to strengthen her). Quirog took all this training very seriously, since she felt this was what she needed. Hello.... Goodbye Quirog made new friends(including but not limited to Marticore, Kainna, Vinen, Otacustes) in the shields and for a while, the nagging feeling dissapeared. She felt totally at ease with the situation, that is, untill she got promoted. She was happy with the promotion and everyone around her congratulated her. Because Otacustes wanted to celebrate this with Qui, they went on a pubtrip through stormwind. In the end, only the lamb was still open. Both in a very cheery mood, they decided to ask for permission to acces the basement, where Ota was found a few days before that(collapsed on the ground, with amnesia, at the time of these events she has most of her memory back). So they went to the dark basement. Neither of them really paid any attention to the stories about the place, so they went down without thinking of the possible consequences. And consequences there were When they got to the bottom floor, they spot a strange circle. By this time, Qui wanted to get out and away from the place, but Ota wanted to look around the place a bit more. This is when a man and a woman entered the room. "what a pleasant surprise to find you here". The man didn't look surprised however, as if he had expected to find someone down here. "And I see you brought a friend.. Hmm.. Fel, she's all yours". The woman uttered some words Qui didn't understand and immidiatly every ounce of fighting spirit got leeched from her body. Instead, a warm, pleasant feeling filled her. However, at the same time, at the entrance of the room, Ota was trying to break through a shield of shadow the man had envelloped himself in. Qui took a step forward, to be immidiatly stopped by a new wave of happiness which came when "Fel" started talking to her. "Don't go there, stay with me". "I will fullfil your deepest desire". Quirog halted her movements and stood completely silent, just watching as Ota got captured in a prison of shadow. "Lets conclude this, shall we?" said the man with a smile. With a terrible agonising scream, Ota's soul got ripped from her body. "Fel, release her, we're done here". With this, the spell got broken and Quirog immidiatly hurried to Ota's lifeless body. "No no no no.. WHY?!", she looked at the exit, where the man had gone, tears starting to appear in her eyes. But.. she couldn't go after him, she had to get a priest to look at her friend. So she dragged Ota through the city, on her shoulders, all the way to the cathedral... Only to get dissapointed. "We can't do anything for her, sorry". And what should've been a happy day for Quirog, ended in disaster. Quirog got promoted to sergeant very soon after all of this, the rank which she still holds to this day. She didn't really care too much for that though, as she focused more and more on her training. This was the second time that she had let a friend of her down and she was not planning on letting that happen ever again. With the help of Marticore, who always kept a close wath on her, she was able to have peace with the situation as it was. In the meantime, a relationship formed with another close friend Vinen Truesight. Which relieved her mind from the everyday stress even more. However, the peacefull times where soon to end, as Marticore told her he was leaving the shields. He asked her and Kainna if they wanted to come along with him, but they both remained as sergeants in the Blazing shields regiment. As if this wasn't enough, the sister of Otacustes, Laraine Matthews went berserk and tried to kill Vinen Truesight and assaulted Qui and Kainna Darkbane. This was something they couldn't let go and Laraine Matthews was found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. Right before she was executed however, she told Quirog the name of Otacustes Matthews's killer and that there was a way to return her soul. Quirog nodded and then executed Laraine Matthews, the task which she had taken herself. Now filled with grief, but also determined to get Otacustes Matthews's soul back, She told the rest of the shield officers what she was going to do. they didn't want to let her leave alone, but she was determined to get this matter settled without endangering anyone else but herself. She confronted Dárvon, determined to get Ota back and after a long conversation, a deal was made... Ota's soul.... for her life. Quirog's "Companion" Several days later, Quirog got rescued by her friends and colleague of the shields. She suffered from amnesia and it took some time before even a bit of her memory came back. When it did, she resumed her duties as an officer of the shields once again. It seems however, that Quirog did not come out of this trial unchanged. She started to avoid things related to the light. A slight change in behaviour could also be noticed. A week or two later, Quirog left Stormwind again.... destination: unknown. I'm ready to play!!! Quirog, or Seven as she calls herself, stayed in Darkshire for a while. She waited there for her "daddy", while Kyra of the sphere and tarielle of Arathor looked after her. After a few days, she dissapeared from Darkshire. She was moved to Stromgarde, where she was being treated for a terrible fever(And enjoying hot chocolate and apples). After a week, she could be seen walking around Stromgarde again. Rules for Seven 1. Daddy is always right 2. Good is good, bad is not good. 3. Bad is bad. 4. Lying, jumping from bridges and falling are all bad. 5. Everyone is bad, unless they're good. 6. Always listen to good people. 7. Stay away from bad people. 8. Talking with bad people is allowed, but they're probably lying. 9. Lying is bad. 10.You're either bad, really bad or good. 11. Teddy is Seven's, as are hot chocolate and muffins. 12. Maybe if you ask nice, Seven will hand teddy over. Hot chocolate and muffins are still off-limits. 13. Hide and seek is good, tag is better. Personal Quirog is a pretty fast and agile, but she isn't very strong. She likes to camp in the wild, as long as it's not too cold. She hates cold. Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans